Yusuke's New Case
by Fan Fic Addict-Gabriel 3
Summary: A Yu Yu Hakusho and Shaman King crossover. Yusuke and Botan need Yoh's help to discover the mystery if the dissapearence of the shaman tournament.


After the shaman tournament, Yoh, Manta, and Anna kept going to school and seeing each other there. Meanwhile, spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi was always on the case. 1 day Botan told Yusuke about the shaman tournament that was mysteriously cancelled. Yusuke had to investigate about the sudden disappearance of the tournament.  
  
Yusuke: Alright, I'm on it.  
  
Botan: Good. The tournament was being held in some place in the United States.  
  
Yusuke: Then let's go.  
  
(Botan took Yusuke to North America on her broom and in a few hours they reached the dessert where the shaman tournament was being held.)  
  
Yusuke: (Landing on the ground) Nothing here just a dessert.  
  
Botan: I heard some guy called Hao interrupted the tournament, so it was postponed.  
  
Yusuke: For when?  
  
Botan: The next tournament will be in 500 years.  
  
Yusuke: Whoa! What is the tournament for anyways?  
  
Botan: the winner of the tournament would've become the shaman king.  
  
Yusuke: And what's so special about that?  
  
Botan: The shaman king could grant themselves a wish.  
  
Yusuke: Too bad, I would've won.  
  
Botan: You're wrong, you wouldn't even been able to participate.  
  
Yusuke: What!? Why!?  
  
Botan: Simple, you're not a shaman.  
  
Yusuke: Isn't a shaman a person that can see spirits and communicate with them?  
  
Botan: No. That's only a person with that 6th sense as a gift. A shaman is not only able to communicate and see spirits, it can also fuse his or her soul with it. Or it can merge his or her weapon with the spirit.  
  
Yusuke: So the tournament was just a bunch of people with a spirit merged with their weapons during a fight?  
  
Botan: Yes I guess you can describe it like that.  
  
Yusuke: That's lame.  
  
Botan: It may sound lame to you since you're not a shaman, but it's not lame believe me.  
  
Yusuke: If I were a shaman I would've whooped them all.  
  
Botan: Whatever, just come we have work to do.  
  
Yusuke: Yes mom.  
  
Botan: Very funny.  
  
(They went around the dessert for half and hour and didn't find anything unusual.)  
  
Yusuke: I'm tired of walking.  
  
Botan: (Giggles) I can't get tired, I fly on my broomstick.  
  
Yusuke: Whatever, let's get out of here.  
  
Botan: No, we can't just leave the case unsolved.  
  
Yusuke: Come on, the tournament was postponed for another 500 years because of Hao. What's the mystery?  
  
Botan: Where did the tournament go. That's the mystery.  
  
Yusuke: (Sighs) Then what do you suggest we do?  
  
Botan: Let's find the shaman that was close to winning.  
  
Yusuke: How the hell are we gonna know!?  
  
Botan: Because you're a detective, that's what detectives do they find out.  
  
Yusuke: Let's ask Koenma.  
  
Botan: Ok.  
  
Yusuke: (Shouts at the sky) Yoo-hoo, Koenma!!!  
  
(The figure of Koenma appeared on the sky.)  
  
Koenma: What do you want now Yusuke?  
  
Yusuke: Since you can see everything from your desk in Heaven, I wanted to ask you something.  
  
Koenma: What?  
  
Yusuke: Who was the shaman that was closest to winning in the shaman tournament?  
  
Koenma: Let me see. (Pulls out a large scroll of paper and reads it) His name is Yoh Asakura.  
  
Yusuke: Where does he live?  
  
Koenma: In Japan, close to a cemetery.  
  
Yusuke: Ok, thanks Koenma.  
  
Koenma: Bye.  
  
Yusuke: Adios.  
  
Yusuke: (Turns around to face Botan) Well, let's go.  
  
Botan: Ok, hold onto my broomstick again.  
  
(They flew to every city of Japan looking for Yoh Asakura, the shaman that would've won the tournament if it weren't for Hao. Finally, they reached a city and saw a house close to a cemetery.)  
  
Yusuke: That's got to be it.  
  
(They went down to the house and Yusuke landed. Yusuke knocked on the door. Anna Asakura, Yoh's fiancée, opened the door.)  
  
Anna: Who are you?  
  
Yusuke: I'm Yusuke Urameshi.  
  
Anna: What do you want Yusuke?  
  
Yusuke: Does a person called Yoh Asakura live here?  
  
Anna: Yes.  
  
Yusuke: May I have a word with him?  
  
Anna: Ok, hold on.  
  
(Anna went inside the house and called Yoh. A few seconds later, Yoh went outside the house to talk to Yusuke.)  
  
Yoh: I don't know a Yusuke Urameshi.  
  
Yusuke: That's because we haven't met before. I heard you were the shaman that almost won the shaman tournament if it weren't for Hao's interruption.  
  
Yoh: Yeah that's right. Do you want to fight or something?  
  
Yusuke: No. I come here because I need you to tell me something about the tournament.  
  
Yoh: What is it that you want to ask me?  
  
Yusuke: Do you have any idea of where it could've gone to?  
  
Yoh: Nope. When I killed Hao-  
  
Yusuke: (Interrupts Yoh) You killed Hao!?  
  
Yoh: Yeah, I cut him in half.  
  
Yusuke: Holy sh-  
  
Botan: (Interrupts Yusuke) Watch the language Yusuke.  
  
Yoh: (Turns around and notices Botan floating behind him) Who are you?  
  
Botan: My name is Botan.  
  
Yoh: Are you with Yusuke?  
  
Botan: Yes I'm his partner.  
  
Yoh: Oh.  
  
Yusuke: (Turns Yoh around) Anyways, continue.  
  
Yoh: After I killed Hao, the whole place vanished and we were back in the dessert.  
  
Yusuke: Botan and I stopped by there. It was only dessert, no sign of the tournament.  
  
Yoh: That's what I mean, it just disappeared. All of the shamans participating in the tournament were standing on the dessert.  
  
Yusuke: Strange. Anyways, I'm Yusuke Urameshi. I'm a spirit detective.  
  
Yoh: I've never heard of those.  
  
Yusuke: That's because I'm the only 1 there is.  
  
Yoh: Oh. So you're investigating about the sudden disappearance of the tournament?  
  
Yusuke: That's right.  
  
Yoh: Well, that's all I know. Have a nice day. (Starts to go back inside the house)  
  
Yusuke: No wait.  
  
Yoh: (Turns around) What? I already told you everything I know.  
  
Yusuke: I know, but you could be helpful. We may need a shaman to guide us.  
  
Yoh: (Sighs) Alright I'll go with you, but let me get my spirit and say goodbye to my fiancée 1st.  
  
Yusuke: You have a fiancée?  
  
Yoh: Yeah, the girl who opened the door.  
  
Yusuke: Aren't you a bit too young for that?  
  
Yoh: Some shamans have fiancées ahead of time. It's normal in the shaman community.  
  
Yusuke: Very ahead of time.  
  
Yoh: Whatever, I'll be back in a minute.  
  
(After a short while, Yoh came out the house again with his spirit Amidamaru.)  
  
Yoh: I'm ready to go. This is my spirit Amidamaru.  
  
Yusuke: Nice to meet you Amidamaru.  
  
Botan: Same.  
  
Amidamaru: Nice to meet you Yusuke. And nice to meet you pretty lady. What's your name?  
  
Botan: (Blushes) Botan.  
  
Amidamaru: That's a pretty name.  
  
Yoh: Stop Amidamaru. We have to go.  
  
(Yusuke held onto Botan's broomstick while Amidamaru carried Yoh. They flew back to the dessert in the United States.)  
  
Later.  
  
Yusuke: Well, here we are.  
  
Yoh: Yeah this is definitely the place.  
  
Yusuke: Where do we start looking Yoh?  
  
Yoh: I don't know. The whole place is a dessert.  
  
(Suddenly, a mysterious voice speaks from behind them.)  
  
Unknown voice: The holy spirits have disintegrated the village and will make it come back when the next tournament is held.  
  
Yoh: I recognize that voice. It's.  
  
(Everyone turns around to see whom that voice belonged to.)  
  
Yoh: .Silver!?  
  
Silver: Hello Yoh. I see you have new friends.  
  
Yoh: Yeah, they're investigating the case of the tournament.  
  
Yusuke: (To Yoh) You know this guy?  
  
Yoh: Yeah, he's my relative.  
  
Yusuke: Oh.  
  
Silver: Go home guys, there's no mystery behind it. The tournament disappeared because it was the holy spirits' decision.  
  
Yusuke: (Faces Botan) I hate to tell you "Told you" but I told you.  
  
Botan: Well we needed a confirmation that there wasn't a mystery behind it, not just you thinking it.  
  
Silver: Go home guys.  
  
Yoh: Where did you come from Silver?  
  
Silver: I always come by here to remember the tournament.  
  
Yoh: So where are the holy spirits now? I remember they were also in the tournament territory.  
  
Silver: They went to Heaven of course.  
  
Yusuke: (To Botan) Ok, mystery solved. Now let's go back home and order some pizza.  
  
Yoh: Wait, I have to ask Silver some questions.  
  
Silver: Yes Yoh?  
  
Yoh: Do you think the Spirit of Fire is really dead?  
  
Silver: Of course.  
  
Yoh: But it's kind of hard to think that only because I had strength from everyone that wanted me to beat Hao, I was able to kill the Spirit of Fire.  
  
(Suddenly, the Spirit of Fire descended with Hao on its shoulder.)  
  
Hao: You're wrong Silver, I'm sill alive.  
  
Yoh: How can you still be alive!?  
  
Hao: Because the Spirit of Fire only created an illusion that you killed me. You really didn't even touch me or the Spirit of Fire.  
  
Yoh: Then I will kill you now!  
  
Hao: You and what army?  
  
Yoh: Me along with Yusuke and Silver!  
  
Hao: Fine then.  
  
(Hao jumped off the Spirit of Fire's shoulder and onto the ground. Then he pulled out a sword similar to Haru-same.)  
  
Hao: Get ready to die all 3 of you!!!!  
  
(Hao charged his sword and it became surrounded by fire. Hao tried to slash Yoh, but Yoh dodged and tried to slash Hao. Hao blocked Yoh's attack with his sword. They both locked their swords together.)  
  
Yoh: How are you going to kill ordinary humans now huh?  
  
Hao: I can't, but I can get revenge from the people that stopped me.  
  
(Hao jumped backwards and prepared another slash at Yoh. Yusuke got in the way and tried to kick Yoh, but Hao used his super speed and dodged it. Then Hao chopped Yusuke's leg off.)  
  
Yusuke: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(There was blood everywhere.)  
  
Yoh: Yusuke!!!!! Hao, you'll pay for that!!!!!!!!  
  
(Both Yoh and Silver used their swords to try to slash Hao. But Hao just kept dodging until he slashed his sword on Yoh's wrist.)  
  
Yoh: (Falls to the ground) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ha-Hao, you wi- will not succe-succeed.  
  
Hao: Shut up brother!  
  
(Hao was going to use his sword to slash it through Yoh's head and kill him, but Silver used his sword to stop him.)  
  
Hao: Don't get in the way Silver! He's still going to die sooner or later! My sword went through his veins and burned them with its fires!  
  
Silver: We can take him to Faust. He'll definitely save him!  
  
(Silver tried to slash Hao, but he dodged. Silver tried again, only that this time Botan grabbed Hao so he couldn't dodge Silver's attack. Silver's sword went through Hao's stomach and killed him quickly.)  
  
Silver: Thanks.  
  
Botan: No problem.  
  
Silver: But we still have to kill the Spirit of Fire, or it'll take a child and train him to become the next Hao. Just like it did with this Hao.  
  
Botan: But how?  
  
(Yoh weakly stood up.)  
  
Yoh: With this.  
  
(Yoh took out the rosary of 1,000 spirits and used it to trap the Spirit of Fire around it.)  
  
Yoh: Now let's use our powers to kill it quickly, or it'll break free!  
  
(Yoh and Silver charged a beam with their swords. Even Yusuke who was almost dead charged a yellow beam with the tip of his index finger from the ground.)  
  
Yoh: Now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(They all fired at the same time and hit the Spirit of Fire. The Spirit of Fire exploded. Afterwards, Yusuke died before they could take him and Yoh to Faust. Luckily, Yoh survived thanks to Faust.)  
  
The next day.  
  
Yusuke: (Looking at the egg he got in the beginning of Yu Yu Hakusho) Now what Botan?  
  
Botan: Do good things if you want to come back to life.  
  
Yusuke: (Sigh) Ok, but later.  
  
Botan: It's your choice. But if you don't do anything good by the time the egg hatches, it will hatch into a monster that will eat you.  
  
Yusuke: Ok, let's see what good things I can do.  
  
(Yusuke flew downwards to the city to find anyone he could help.)  
  
Yusuke: Here we go again.  
  
THE END 


End file.
